


March 10: Tasteless

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Pack, Future Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Politics, not quite a Werewolf Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "tasteless".





	March 10: Tasteless

The gasps of shock from their hosts, the Archambault Pack, were almost loud enough to drown out the distinct snort Derek heard from Deucalion. He’d been an unlikely ally in this, and was apparently amused by Stiles’ interpretation of the dress code.

The Archambault’s had fought against allowing non-shifters on their land. They’d finally conceded that those accompanied by a ‘Wolf, and wearing a collar as a visual reminder, could attend the ball. The second stipulation was an outright insult, of course.

Alpha Archambault snarled.

Stiles smirked. He was thoroughly enjoying being naked other than the leather around his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _tasteless (adj): lacking in politeness, seemliness, tact, etc.; unmannerly; insensitive_  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.


End file.
